Passion rules reason, and death rules life
by xxraug-mossxx
Summary: Not every story ends with 'happily ever after'.


It had been eating at her from the very first moment.  
>Like Darkness consuming her very soul – even though she'd never thought she still possessed such a thing as a soul.<br>She was hurting from somewhere deep inside.  
>Pain was a natural thing to her. She thrived on pain, but this kind of pain was new.<br>Not even the hum of her agiel could cover it up anymore.  
>Every time she looked into those blue eyes or watched her fight with twin-daggers, her breath caught in her throat.<p>

She'd offered to serve the Lord Rahl because it was her duty. Her place was always a step behind him. A Mord'Sith belonged to her master.  
>But now she found herself listening to a soft voice, looking out for a dark dress and raven tresses.<br>She was supposed to protect her Lord, but her every movement seemed to bring her closer to another body, wanting to shield it during a fight.  
>She was losing her grip on reality.<p>

As soon as she closed her eyes every night, she saw her own hands untying laces, wandering over pale flesh. She was caught in between the urge to protect and the desire to touch.  
>And it only became worse with every passing day.<br>The woman she'd been proud to be was slowly dissolving. She had stopped being herself long ago, but now she was losing even the rest of what had made her a Mord'Sith, a dutiful effective weapon.

It was her watch. She usually took the first one because it suited her.  
>There was nothing unusual, only the music of the night surrounding her, until voices rose above it all.<br>They were fighting, literally screaming.

"I don't care that you could confess me. I love you and I want to be with you."

"No. Don't you understand? I could never bear it if I destroyed your very being. You are the Seeker, the world needs you."

"But I need you too. Please, don't try to put an end to us…"

"I told you already that I wouldn't mind if you satisfied your urges somewhere else…"

"That's not what I want. I don't want anyone else. Only you."

His eyes were pleading with her, asking for something she could never give him.

She'd been trained to withstand any kind of temptation, Cara knew. Not his pleading and not even his love could change her mind.

"No," she whispered. Tears were escaping her eyes, running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

He was trying to comfort her, to pull her into his arms, but she stepped back, obviously needing space.  
>She turned around wordlessly and disappeared into the darkness of the nightly forest.<p>

Sea-green eyes followed every of her purposeful strides.

She was leaning on the big stem of an old oak overlooking the little valley in front of her. Her hands balled into fists as she cried silently.  
>Red leather glistened in the pale light of the moon as another figure emerged from the trees.<br>"You should leave," she warned, her gaze settling on the blonde Mord'Sith.  
>A tired and wary smile crossed Cara's lips.<p>

"I will. But not right now."

Blue eyes were full of distrust.  
>She couldn't stand this kind of look being directed her way. It tore her insides apart.<br>She saw that Kahlan's hair was disheveled, her corset sported several open laces.  
>Cara knew instantly what had caused their fight.<p>

Within the blink of an eye she'd crossed the distance between them.  
>Her leather-clad body pressed into the Mother Confessor, who gasped audibly.<p>

"What are you doing?" she snarled, trying to push Cara away.

Cara smiled. Her thigh inched higher until it was tightly pressing against Kahlan's core.

"Get off me or…"

Her words were cut off by a feverish kiss.

Cara's lips were soft but demanding. She felt how Kahlan resisted. The blonde's tongue snaked out and licked across Kahlan's bottom lip.  
>Finally a sigh escaped the Mother Confessor's throat. Her hips sank down on Cara's thigh as she started responding.<br>As soon as Kahlan's lips parted Cara pushed her tongue forward, inside. They both moaned quietly.  
>It didn't take long until Kahlan was riding the Mord'Sith' thigh.<br>Cara could feel the heat through the leather on her skin. She knew exactly that she would get what she'd come for.  
>She lifted her gloved hand to her lips and bit down on her fingertips to pull the glove off.<br>Once freed, her fingers stroked Kahlan's leg, urging her thighs further apart.

The Mother Confessor was constantly panting now, writhing and releasing small moans. Cara knew that she was beyond reason, only feeling her building arousal.  
>The Mord'Sith guided her fingers to Kahlan's sex. She was welcomed by pulsating heat.<br>Kahlan whispered something, it almost sounded like she was saying Cara's name.  
>The blonde smiled again. She'd been desperately longing for this.<br>With a small grunt she pushed two fingers deep inside of Kahlan. Her thumb was stroking the swollen nub while her fingers found a steady rhythm. She used her thigh to put more pressure into every thrust and Kahlan met every movement with her hips.  
>They hadn't stopped kissing all the while. Their lips were bruised but their tongues seemed to be a perfect fit in each other's mouth.<p>

"Close," Kahlan mumbled against Cara's lips but the Mord'Sith neither slowed nor moved away.

Her sea-green eyes were calm now, an almost peaceful expression on her face.

"I can't serve Richard anymore," she whispered while moving to kiss Kahlan's neck.

The brunette tried to comprehend the words, but she was nearing the edge.

"Cara," she breathed.

The blonde could feel Kahlan's insides clenching around her fingers, new wetness spilled across her wrist as she thrust one more time.  
>Kahlan shattered, letting out a guttural moan. She clasped Cara's shoulders for support while her eyes turned black and magic left her body.<br>Thunder without sound rippled through the night. The eyes of the blonde Mord'Sith turned black and she sank to her knees. Her fingers slipped out of Kahlan who protested  
>with a moan.<p>

Resting her forehead against Kahlan's abdomen Cara spoke the words that sealed her fate.

"Command me Confessor."

Kahlan's eyes flew open. She stared down at the blonde who was now looking up to her with an expression of utter adoration.

"No…"

Kahlan fell to her knees as well. She cupped Cara's face with both hands.

"Why?"

Pain etched across Cara's features.

"Because I can't serve Lord Rahl anymore, Mistress."

A smile tugged at her lips. She'd pleased her mistress. Even though the pain was excruciating that was all that mattered.

"I'm so sorry Cara, so sorry."

Her mistress was crying.  
>Cara's brow furrowed and she brushed a tear away with her thumb.<p>

Breathing became harder and she sank to the ground.  
>Kahlan cradled Cara's head in her lap, gently stroking the blonde hair.<p>

"I'm so sorry," she whispered again.

"How can I please my Mistress?"

"Just rest," was the choked reply.

Tears landed on Cara's cheeks and forehead, and for a single last moment she wondered why that felt so unbelievably good.

Fin


End file.
